1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to accelerometers and is particularly directed to electro-optic cells employing liquid crystals for use as accelerometers.
2. Prior Art
Accelerometers are transducers which convert mechanical energy into another form of energy, normally electrical. Numerous uses have been found for such devices. In addition, many different types of devices have been proposed for use as accelerometers. On the other hand, there is a never-ending search for new types of accelerometers which may be lighter, more compact, more accurate or otherwise advantageous.
In recent years, materials have been discovered which are liquids, yet have optical properties similar to those of crystalline substances. Such materials are referred to as "liquid crystals" and numerous uses have been found for these materials in instrument readout devices, computers and the like.
In accordance with the present invention, the unique properties of liquid crystal materials have been utilized to form a unique accelerometer which is compact, light in weight, extremely sensitive and is capable of use in remote or inaccessible locations.
The advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by forming a sandwich of two glass plates with a layer of liquid crystal material therebetween, mounting one of said plates in a fixed position, mounting the other of said plates to be sensitive to acceleration, causing a beam of light to traverse said layer of liquid crystal material, and sensing said beam of light to detect changes in the optical properties of said liquid crystal material resulting from changes in the rate of acceleration of said other plate.